Mi dulce Naruto
by HikariHoushou
Summary: Después del entrenamiento de Sakura,Tsunade le habla sobre el verdadero amor. Sakura, responde algo confundida sobre el tema. Decide ir a casa a descansar, pero toma una decisión en cuanto a la charla, y se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.
1. La charla

**Mi dulce Naruto.**

Tsunade cansada de ver a Sakura confundida sobre Sasuke y Naruto, decide dejarle las cosas claras. Días después Sakura decide que debe hacer al respecto.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: ¿Sabes la diferencia?_**

Como todas las mañanas, Sakura estado entrenando con Tsunade.

- ¡Sakura! Lo haces de maravilla. Pareces la hija que nunca tuve.

- Gracias Tsunade-sama. - Sonreía la linda kunochi pelirosa.

- Oye Sakura...¿Aún sigues enamorada de Sasuke?

- ¿Qué? Yo...Tsunade-sama, creo que...no soy capaz de responder...

- Dime Sakura...¿Tú sabes la diferencia entre Naruto y Sasuke?

- ¿Eh?

- Hacíendote la despistada, ¿eh? No te iría mal si te lo digo. Recordemos. Sasuke: A fechas de hoy es un criminal. Te intentó matar en varias ocasiones. Te repetía constantemente que eres una molestia. Te ignoraba. Díme Sakura...¿A tí eso te parece amor?

- ...

- Vamos con Naruto...Él es un héroe. Te ha salvado más veces la vida de lo que se merecía. Te ha apoyado, ha estado siempre a tu lado...Y en vez de insultarte o aborrecerte...él te dice siempre que eres muy linda y te llama "Sakura-chan".

- Tsunade-sama yo...creo que...

- Sabes, me pasó justo eso a tú edad. Me enamoré de alguien que no valía la pena. Y perdí a quien me amaba de verdad. No dejes escapar a Naruto, Sakura. No cometas mi mismo error. Tú aún puedes ser feliz, Sakura. No lo pierdas.

- Tsunade-sama...si me disculpa...Iré a casa y pensaré en sus palabras. – Decía la poseedora de ojos jade sonriendo y restirándose.


	2. ¿Sueño o pesadilla?

_**Chapter 2: Miedo a su respuesta.**_

La noche cae en la villa de la Hoja. Medianoche. Todos duermen plácidamente en sus cabañas...todos menos ella.

No puedo parar de pensar en ello. ¿Es cierto que amo a Naruto-baka? Bueno, la teoria de Tsunade-sama es cierta...Sasuke siempre era frío e ignorante...en cambio Naruto...se preocupa por mí. Pero...aún así ¿que es lo que siento yo? Noto un fuerte dolor en el pecho...- Apretándose, suspira sonrojada. – Será verdad que me gustas, Naruto?...Bueno...de todas maneras...ya es bastante tarde. Creo que iré a la cama.

***Sueño de Sakura.***

Sakura estaba en un bosque imenso y solitario, y a lo lejos se escuchaban voces.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué hago aquí? Por...Un momento. – Ve a Naruto y a Hinata hablando.

Na-naru..to-ku..n. Yo..yo que..queria pre...preguntarte si...

Dime Hinata-chan.

_Pensamiento de Sakura: -Hinata-chan? Pero si eso sólo me lo dice a mí! ... Espera...no..puede ser...¿estoy celosa?_

Si..todavía...amas a...Sakura-san... – Preguntó con un susurro.

_Que si me ama? Porque le pregunta eso? Bueno, ovio, Hinata ama a Naruto desde niña y...Y...ella...siempre...ha estado pendiente de él...lo salvó en la batalla contra Pain...mientras yo...no he estado más que ignorándole...Naruto...Soy idiota...pérdoname...por no darme cuenta antes...tengo que decírtelo! Así podré tener una última oportu..._

¿A Sakura? Hinata esa respuesta ya la sabes...ella nunca me hizo caso...no quiero desperdiciar mi amor por alguien a quien no le importo. Espero que... ahora sea feliz.

_N-no...no puede ser...Naruto...MI Naruto. ¿Dónde está ese dulce Naruto que me amaba? No lo quiero perder...no puedo perderlo...yo...te necesito Naruto..._

_Te quiero a mi lado...te necesito junto a mí, Naruto! Quiero ver tu dulce sonrisa, tus dulces labios, tus hermosos ojos que recuerdo cuando miro el cielo... Quiero que pronuncies mi nombre de aquella manera tan dulce que sólo tú sabes...__**Mi dulce Naruto**__...te amo...y lo siento por todo...de nuevo...me siento estúpida...estoy siendo patética...quizá si que soy una molestia...No vale la pena...vivir...¿Para qué? Para ver como Naruto es feliz con Hinata? Para seguir atormentandome...despues de todo fue mi culpa...Naruto...ahora se la verdad...auque es demasiado tarde..._

***Fin del sueño***

¡No! No puedo perderte aún...yo te amo...tú eres MI Naruto..._**Mi ducle Naruto**_...Un momento...estaba soñando! Aún no te he perdido!

_**Inner Sakura: Rápido chavala que se nos escapa el rubio! Más rapido! Piensas ir en pijama? Cámbiate! Yaaa!**_

Ahora mismo me voy a ver a Naruto...más tarde le pediré disculpas a Tsunade-sama por faltar al entrenamiento. – Se comentaba a sí mísma una Sakura ya vestida y lista para partir.


	3. ¿Enfrentamiento?

Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, aquí traigo el tercer capítulo. Por cierto, ¿enserio el NaruHina esta de moda? Bueno no importa, yo siempre NaruSaku pase lo que pase! Bien, aqui les dejo el capi.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: ¿Enfrentamiento?**_

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Sakura corría como nunca, pasaba por las calles, esquivando a la gente, e ignorando su entrenamiento.

- Uhh, al fin llegué. ¡Naruutoo!- Tocó varias veces a la puerta del apartamento, pero nadie respondía. - Bueno, si no está en casa...seguro está en el puesto de ramen!

Corrió hasta la tienda, pero tan sólo se encontró a Sai.

_Que raro...no está...dónde se pudo haber metido...Ya sé, le preguntaré a Sai._

_- _Sai!

-Ah hola, fea. ¿Que te trae por aquí?

- Tranquilo, el golpe te lo pongo como deuda, tengo prisa. ¿Has visto a Naruto?

- A tu novio? No lo he visto por toda la mañana...Debe estar durmiendo.

- Oye! No es mi novio. _Aunque tampoco estaría mal, jeje, . _Pero no lo encontré en su apartamento.

- Bueno, entonces preguntale a Hinata.

- ¿Y a Hinata porqué?- Grité algo celosa, sin darme cuenta.

- Pues porque lo vigila las 24 horas del día, incluso cuando duerme, jeje. Y tranquila, que nadie te va a quitar a tu baka querido, vale? No estés celosa, fea.

- NO estoy celosa... bueno, puede que... no importa! Y has visto a Hinata, entonces?

- La última vez que la vi, se dirígia hacia el despacho de Kakashi.

- Ok, gracias.

_**Hinata P.O.V**_

_**-** _He perdido de vista a Naruto-kun...Ohh...que mal. Alguien viene corriendo...es Sakura-chan, que querrá?

- Hinataa! - Respiraba agitadamente - Has visto a Naruto?

- N-no no he vi..sto a Na-na...ruto-kun. N-no se nada!- Le decía con su típico tartamuedo. _Porqué Sakura-san estará buscando a Naruto-kun? No me gusta._

_- _Bueno, gracias de todos modos Hinata...por favor, avísame si lo ves. - A poco a poco, la pelirosa se iba alejando pero la Hyuuga la detuvo.

- Sakura-chan...- Porqué te interesas tan de repente por Naruto-kun?- Preguntaba mirándola fijamente con sus ojos color perla.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, sé que es muy poco pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que es cortito... :P Perdonen :/


End file.
